Squid mech
The Squid mech, also known as the octa-mech, is a powerful flying mechanic suit used by Baron Praxis to personally handle the intruder (Jak) on top of Haven Palace in the "Defeat Baron at palace" mission in Jak II. Jak managed to defeat Praxis however, ending with the destruction of his vehicle, though he managed to get away with an escape pod which ejected out of the vehicle before it exploded. History After Jak used one of the support towers to reach the palace in the "Ride elevator up to palace" mission, he ended up overhearing a conversation between Baron Praxis and the leader of the Metal Heads (presented by hologram). Unfortunately Daxter had a sneeze and alerted the Baron and commander Erol who was also present, causing the former to (for some reason) personally check out who had managed to intrude onto his Palace. The Baron quickly discovered Jak and Daxter, where after he fought them using his Squid mech along the roofs of the palace, which ultimately ended in his defeat, however, he managed to avoid certain death with a built-in escape pod. Characteristics The Squid mech only resembles a Squid because of its tentacles, which are also its most obvious features. Six of these long dark gray tentacles are hanging from the bottom of the single-seated cockpit, which is colored a Krimzon Guard red. On both sides of the cockpit are dual blasters, on the back a set of swarm missile launchers, although hidden from view. Alongside the back are two metal "arms" jutting out to the sides ending in red-colored pods each, which are actually the booster engines. Performance In terms of performance, the mech is more obviously suited to mobility and firepower than outright defense, it has not much in the way of armor and it lacks the built-in energy really handle long-term fights, as it needed to recharge every so often at. The tentacles actually exist to draw and leech electricity from the source, though it is unknown if they can only do this from an easily available one. The recharging itself it performed at an electric gate, meaning it would need large amounts of electricity very fast to pump itself full (while recharging it also puts up a shield which protects it from, at the least, weak impacts like the Blaster). It should be mentioned as well that it very likely has a built-in anti-gravity engine, meaning the boosters are there mostly for moving around. The Squid mech has four main weapons, first are the twin cannons, which are used to fire a series of blasts in a more or less straight direction, starting close to the mech and leading upwards. Second are the swarm missiles, which it launches in salvos at an enemy. They use rather obvious laser-targeting on the ground however, but generally accurately head for the desired target and its surroundings. Third is the ability to generate miniature fire tornadoes in a single direction, they will head for this direction while spinning and twisting around erratically, making them hard to predict. It is unknown how the mech exactly produces these, but it involves spinning the tentacles close and below the cockpit. Last is the brute force option, in which the mech lowers a sturdy metal plating in front of the cockpit (previously located on top) and charges an enemy head-on, although it avoids crashing into walls or surroundings. Combat Category:Mechs Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Bosses